


Baby love

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [10]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: "Finding out that your wife is in the hospital in the middle of a match is something that I wasn't expecting." Kelley said in the car with Dom as he drives her to the hospital.





	

"Kelley, I can feel your eyes on me." Stephanie said with her eyes closed. Kelley leans over and tenderly kisses her cheek.

"Do you need anything?" Kelley asked.

"I need to pee and you have a film session before the Breakers game." Stephanie gets up and waddles to the bathroom. She and Kelley were expecting a baby any day and as much as Stephanie loves her wife hovering, it gets old, really fast.

Right after Kelley leaves for the game, Stephanie grabs her phone and dials a few numbers then holds it up to her ear.

"Dom? I need to go to the hospital. My water broke." Stephanie said as she catches her breath after a contraction hits.

Dom opens the door and walks into the living room.

"Come on Mommy. Let's go meet your baby." He said as he helps her up.

"The bag is in the hall closet." Stephanie said. He opens the door and grabs the USA duffle bag.

"Why didn't you tell Kelley?" He asked.

"I needed a break from her. I love her to death, but the hovering was getting old."

"Isn't Steph due any day?" Amy asked Kelley.

"Yeah, but she wanted me to play." Kelley said as they get ready in the locker room.

"I would have skipped if I was in your shoes." Sydney said.

Dom motions the cop over at the FCKC/Boston game then the cop talks to the head coach. He subs Kelley out of the match.

"Thirty minutes into the match? What the hell, Coach?" Kelley asked.

"Stephanie's in the hospital. Her water broke." Kelley sprints to the locker room. She grabs her stuff and leaves while still in her uniform.

"Finding out that your wife is in the hospital in the middle of a match is something that I wasn't expecting." Kelley said in the car with Dom as he drives her to the hospital.

Stephanie takes a few deep breaths when Kelley walks in.

"Baby." Stephanie said and Kelley kisses her.

"I'm here, ok?" Stephanie nods and Kelley kisses her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in labor? I would have skipped the game." Kelley said.

"I wanted you to play. With training camp coming up next month --"

"Hey, you and our baby are all I care about. I don't care about soccer. Not at the moment. And it's going to be hard to be away from you guys, but we can do it."

A few hours have past and Kelley is asleep on the small couch as Stephanie rubs her belly. She takes a deep breath when the doctor walks in.

"Hey Steph. I just came to see your prognosis." The doctor softly said.

"Let her sleep. She's been up since six this morning, fearing I would go into labor that very minute." The doctor nods, puts on gloves and checks the cervix.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You are going to have to wake up Kelley."

"I'm already awake. What's going on?" Kelley asked as she walks over.

"Well, you're still at four centimeters. Three hours after I checked. There is a drug that can speed up the process."

"Pitocin." Stephanie said.

"Exactly. It will increase the labor. Hopefully tomorrow, we can meet your baby."

A few hours later, Stephanie kisses their baby's head as the baby sleeps against her chest. Kelley kisses the baby's head and the baby makes a small noise.

"Mommy's got you." Stephanie whispered as she rubs the baby's back.

"I'm going to tell the group." They softly kiss then Kelley walks out of the room.

Amy, Adam, Sydney, Dom, Moe, Kealia and Lindsey wait in the waiting room when Kelley walks in.

"It's a girl." Kelley said with a smile on her face

kohara19: Everyone, stephpeterson9 and I wanna introduce to you all...Erica Josephine O'Hara.

"I talked to Luke. He and his family are going to fly from California next week to see the baby." Kelley softly said.

"Good. I miss my brother."

"Should we tell your parents?"

"They won't respond back." Kelley softly kisses her forehead.

Kelley carefully places Erica in the car seat as Stephanie sits in the wheelchair, outside of their SUV.

"Kelley, she is fine. I'm going to be in the back with her." Stephanie said with a chuckle.

"Right. I just uh..."

"Come here." Kelley walks over to her wife and helps her up.

"You need to relax. You have eighteen plus years to worry about her." Stephanie said then they softly kiss.

"True." Kelley helps her wife into the car then gets into the driver's seat.

Jaws and Zazu are waiting at the door when the married couple walk in with Kelley carrying the car seat.

"Hi guys." Stephanie said as she pats the dogs. The dogs walk over and sniff Erica.

That night, the dogs sleep on the floor near the bassinet as Erica is sound asleep. The married couple look at their daughter and Kelley kisses Stephanie's cheek tenderly.

"Thanks for making me a Momma." Kelley softly said.

"Thank you for making me a Mommy. Let's get some sleep before princess wakes up."

"Carli isn't here."

"The baby, you goob."


End file.
